Maltratada
by Gotze red
Summary: Finalmente, era la señora Uchiha, pero ¿a que precio?
Maltratada.

Oneshot. Sasusaku mención Nejisaku.

Summary: Finalmente, era la señora Uchiha, pero ¿a que precio?

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Como rutina diaria la chica de cabellos rosa despertaba en esa gran cama de sabanas blancas, sola, entre la oscuridad de aquella casa. Tan acostumbrada estaba que ya ni una lagrima caía de sus ojos jade, en un principio todo había sido igual y con el tiempo nada cambio.

Flash Back

Cuando la guerra había tocado fin, Naruto defendió a Sasuke frente al hokage quien para su suerte era Kakashi, este sin mucho hacerse el rogar lo acepto en la aldea en calidad de jounnin, el equipo estaba completo una vez mas.

Fueron largos meses de recuperación y Konoha se alzaba con la voluntad de fuego que una vez tuvo, muy a pesar de las grandes perdidas, salían adelante estando en tratado de paz con la mayoría de las aldeas y Kages.

Luego de casi un año y medio de todo, Naruto estaba comprometido con Hinata Hyuga, al principio el padre de la chica se había negado de forma rotunda a dejar que tal unión se realizara, pero Tsunade buena amiga del susodicho, lo convenció y estaban a punto de casarse, al mismo punto que Naruto estaba de convertirse en Hokage.

Sasuke era otra historia, en el lenguaje de Ino, seguía siendo un maldito. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en misiones de alto nivel en seguridad, y al mismo tiempo intentaba regresar el barrio Uchiha a su antiguo esplendor. Y las chicas volvían a perseguirle para que las eligiese en ser matriarca del clan Uchiha, lo cual molestaba en sobremanera a la encargada del hospital de Konoha, Sakura aun a pesar de todo guardaba sentimientos hacia el Uchiha.

Una noche, en cierta misión del equipo Kakashi, los tres se encontraban luchando contra unos ninjas renegados quienes habían robados pergaminos importantes. En la lucha cada uno tenia su contrincante, Sasuke diviso al estar cerca de Sakura, quien se estaba recuperando de un ataque, que iba a ser atacada y ella no estaba preparada, este fue en su ayuda pero ella en un intento de esquivar al que suponía su enemigo golpeo al Uchiha con toda su fuerza bruta enviándolo varios metros lejos hasta hacerlo chocar contra una roca. Sakura fue en su ayuda mientras Naruto terminaba con los ninjas. Ella le realizo una rápida curación, él recupero el movimiento y sin mas declaro que ella seria la matriarca del clan.

Hizo que Sakura se mudara al barrio Uchiha y le restringió la salida a misiones peligrosas, solo se le permitía ir en misiones diplomáticas y estar en el hospital. Ella estaba feliz porque su sueño de que Sasuke la amara se estaba cumpliendo.

Fin del Fash Back

Se vistió con su típica ropa ninja y salio en dirección al hospital. De eso ya hacia 5 meses, y nada era lo que Sakura había imaginado. Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ningún chico tenia permitido mirarla, era como si la mayoría de la aldea ignoraba su presencia, se había convertido en nada.

Aunque entre toda esa oscuridad ella tenia una luz, una hermosa luz que la visitaba continuamente en su despacho en el hospital, una luz que tenia el mismo poder que el Uchiha, una luz que no temía enfrentarse a toda la oscuridad por la que ella era rodeada.

Cerro la puerta de su consultorio y tomo asiento, suspirando mientras abría el libro que estaba desarrollando desde hacia mas de una semana, el porque no lo había terminado se debía al intruso que acababa de entrar por la ventana.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Pregunto sin despegar sus ojos del libro, aunque ya ni siquiera sabia que estaba leyendo.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Haruno.

Dijo sentándose en la ventana y mirando fijamente en la dirección de la chica.

-Si Sasuke se entera de que estas constantemente aquí pasara algo malo.

Apunto, imaginando los posibles escenarios de una tragedia.

-Yo no le tengo miedo. Él ha esparcido eso de que eres su mujer y blah blah.

Sakura se sonrojo y eso el chico lo noto, estaba molesta y avergonzada. El chico se sentó en la silla libre y tomo el libro que leía, era el mismo desde hace una semana, algo pasaba con Sakura y debía ser por el Uchiha.

Ella estaba deprimida mientas caminaba por las calles, sus ojos estaban cada vez mas opacos y perdía interés en las cosas que hacia. La observo una vez mas, estaba manipulando la sangre del recipiente con su chakra, realmente era muy impresionante.

-Sakura...

-Neji...

Dijo en el mismo tono cantarin de él. Neji era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y ella estaba feliz de tenerlo como compañía, toda su relación había surgido a partir de una misión diplomática y bueno ya todo lo demás era historia.

-¿Por qué él?

Su voz era seria, la pregunta de él hizo que ella se pusiera pensativa. Rememorando aquella vez en la que se le confeso antes de su partida de la aldea. Estaba cansada de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez, encontrando siempre la misma respuesta estúpida, trillada y vacía.

-Porque lo amo.

Fue como leer la respuesta de un libro de medicina, monótono, plano, sin emoción. Era algo que se sabia de memoria y si eso ya lo sabia por qué cambiar la respuesta o buscar otra.

-Tal vez la persona que amas no existe.

En las muchas divagaciones en su cabeza, esa era una de sus conclusiones. Pero era una tonta, estúpida que no quería aceptar la verdad. Sasuke no la amaba y ella ya no sentía nada por él. El problema era que si no era él, quien seria? Sasuke era su única opción y en su corazón sentía algo, no amor pero era algo.

Neji solo se dedicaba a observarla, a esa chica de largos cabellos rosados, la chica que le había quitado el sueño, la compañera que admiraba mas que ninguna otra. No entendía como ella había traspasado sus barreras de protección, se había ganado su confianza, sentía cosas por ella pero cuando se entero en los cuarteles de ANBU que seria la mujer del Uchiha, sus planes se fueron abajo decidiendo ser solo su compañero. Un compañero muy cercano.

El transcurso de tarde se fue en charlas, algunos documentos que firmar y uno que otro paciente. Neji trajo la comida, algo hecho por Hinata, luego la ayudo en su manejo de chakra y cuando el reloj dio las 7 de la tarde, tuvo que irse, despedirse del Hyuga quien como de costumbre insistía en acompañarla al solo y oscuro barrio Uchiha. Pero una vez mas ella denegó su invitación.

Llego a la casa, a su nueva casa, nueva desde hace unos cinco meses y aun no se acostumbraba. Sintió el chakra familiar de Sasuke.

-Es tarde.

Entre las sombras en uno de los sillones estaba mirándola fijamente.

-Tuve mucho trabajo en el hospital.

-Hyuga ha estado mucho por allí.

Acaso estaba celoso, no, Sasuke era posesivo y no le gustaba que nadie se metiera con lo que era suyo. A estas alturas Sakura estaba sudando, solo deseaba que no se repitiera el ataque de ira que él había tenido hacia pocas semanas.

En un breve pestañeo Sasuke ya la tenia pegada contra la pared ahorcándola, la presión y el miedo eran tanto que Sakura no podía concentrarse en su chakra, comenzó a buscar aire y retorcerse mientras su vista se nublaba. El sharingan giraba a gran velocidad, de un solo movimiento la lanzo contra una de las paredes de madera.

Sakura jadeaba e intentaba levantarse del frió suelo. Una lagrima traicionera broto de su ojo y eso calmo un poco al Uchiha. El sharingan desapareció y comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero Sakura levanto su mano haciéndolo parar.

-No... no te acerques, si me tocas me iré.

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraron miedo y sorpresa, él no quería que se fuera, ella era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, y cada vez que alguien se le acercaba quería matarlo y a ella también quería hacerle daño, quería hacerle entender que ella era suya, que le pertenecía.

-No puedes irte.

-Me iré y nunca volverás a verme.

La voz de Sakura temblaba y en cualquier instante se rompería, estaba tentando su suerte al hablarle de esa manera a Sasuke. Él se retiro en completo silencio y pequeños sollozos salieron de la boca de Sakura que en un intento de pararlos mordía sus labios. Se levanto del suelo y salio de aquella casa.

Sus pies la dirigieron hacia la torre de vigilancia numero 3, cerca de la casa de los Hyuga, concentro chakra en sus pies y subió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Una mano la ayudo a estabilizarse en el pequeño espacio, ya no lloraba, al menos no en el exterior. Neji la miraba en total silencio, no era bueno en esas cosas de afecto. Sakura solo estaba parada frente a el castaño, inclino su cabeza dejándola descansar sobre el pecho del chico, no era un abrazo solo estaba descansando su mente en aquel pacifico lugar.

La situación con Sasuke la había desubicado, no sabia como reaccionar, quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera de él, pero no quería dejarlo solo, no podía permitir que él se fuese una vez mas, que desertara luego de que Naruto a costa de su propia vida lo había traído por aquella estúpida promesa de niños... pero ¿Qué podría conseguir con Sasuke? ¿Qué quería de él?

Una vida llena de sufrimiento y oscuridad... maltratos, dolor, no estaba segura de querer seguir asi. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a todas esas cosas desde niña y ahora no sabia que quería.

Quería eso: ser maltratada específicamente.

Neji coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella, alejándola un poco para mirar su rostro. Sin vida, esa no era Sakura, estaba en un pequeño trance y fue cuando sus ojos perla captaron las marcas rojizas en su largo y blanco cuello. Todo su ser se removió, ardía y quería ir a matarlo, solo que él no era nadie para reaccionar de esa manera. Con un leve respiro acuno el rostro triste de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?

Una pequeña parte de Sakura quería decirle que no, no estaba bien, que solo quería morirse y acabar con todo lo que una vez quiso. Pero su parte consciente alejo las cálidas manos del Hyuga.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Solo estoy preocupado.

No fue una declaración para la que estuvieran preparados, de hecho solo los hizo sentirse incómodos, Sakura estaba aprendiendo a ver a través de las palabras de Neji y lo que veía no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mi.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que preocupo por ti.

Él sabia que estaba dejando en claro sus sentimientos, no de una forma simple pero lo hacia. Sakura solo tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle a Neji si Sasuke se enteraba. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió darle termino a esa absurda relación con Neji.

-Deberíamos alejarnos. No quiero esto y tu tampoco.

Los ojos del chico se achicaron puede que ella no lo quiera pero él estaba seguro de que la quería en su vida de una forma u otra.

-Vamos, Sakura. ¿En serio?

-Me iré con Sasuke.

Un suspiro de rendición salio de los labios del castaño y ella solo pudo sentirse peor. Él comenzaba a entender que lo que Sakura sentía hacia Sasuke era obligación, obligación por aquella vez en la que declaro un amor de niños.

-No te vayas, solo no lo hagas juro que no intentare nada.

-Bien.

-No imagino un mundo sin ti.

-Estoy embarazada de Sasuke.

Y el mundo de Neji cayo sobre sus hombros. Ella no podía dejarlo, un Uchiha venia en camino y de eso todos se darían cuenta. El destino era un maldito y ella estaba condenada.

-Sakura...

Levanto el mentón de ella y beso su frente, como hace algún tiempo había hecho ella con él. Ese gesto había sido el comienzo de su relación y ahora con el mismo gesto él le daba final a toda esa locura.

-Debo volver.

Neji asintió y ella se fue por el mismo camino desde donde llego.

Estaba consciente que no podía evitar nada de lo que sucedería en adelante, incluso si ser maltratada estaba en esos planes ella no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Si me queréis dejarme un review, me haríais muy feliz.


End file.
